Problèmes d’ennui
by Umbre77
Summary: Nel n’a pas d’âge. Il n’a que de l’innocence. Son sourire, ses yeux brillants… Nel est le bonheur personnifié. Alors pourquoi son reflet, lui, estil si sombre ? Pourquoi ne doitil jamais regarder dans un miroir ? Slash HPDM OS


Auteur : Umbre77

Titre : Problèmes d'ennui

Résumé : Nel n'a pas d'âge. Il n'a que de l'innocence. Son sourire, ses yeux brillants… Nel est le bonheur personnifié. Alors pourquoi son reflet, lui, est-il si sombre ? Pourquoi ne doit-il jamais regarder dans un miroir ? Slash HP/DM

Dédicace : Pour Shippon, en espérant que cela lui plaira. Merci encore pour tes dessins.Ai pas pu attendre ton ultime autorisation... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas! Bisous et à bientôt!

* * *

Parce que toute les histoires commencent généralement par une action mirobolante… Celle-ci commencera… par un ennui mortel. 

« Je m'ennuiiiiie. »

Oui… Ce genre d'ennui ! Celui-là même qui fait hurler ou manger tout être normalement constitué. Celui qui fait que le jeu vidéo le plus stupide semble passionnant, celui qui vous fait courir après une abeille pour passer le temps… Bref, celui qui vous fait passé pour un crétin en un temps records.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a dit oui ? demanda un des deux hommes de la pièce, l'air désespéré.

– Parce que nous n'avions pas d'emploi, qu'il nous fallait de l'argent et que nous n'allions pas refusé une paye si intéressante… » répondit le second, le nez plongé dans un livre.

Le premier eut un air blasé, la tête à l'envers dans son fauteuil. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, tombaient sur le sol alors que ses lunettes semblaient tentées de suivre le même chemin. Ses yeux émeraude, eux, étaient portés sur son compagnon, sagement assis dans un siège, devant la cheminée.

« Tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose ? demanda le petit brun, d'un air affligé.

– Quoi donc ? demanda l'autre, tournant une page.

– N'importe quoi ! répondit le brun. Je m'ennuie ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Car il était bel et bien blond. Avec de magnifique yeux bleus. Le sérieux était l'expression dominante de son visage. Il avait cet air même qui disait qu'il valait mieux éviter de le déranger. De celui des gens qui aiment la tranquillité, après avoir eu trop de chambardements dans leur vie. Mais outre la sagesse, l'élégance, voire l'aristocratisme, régnait en maître sur ton son corps. Ainsi, ce fut avec noblesse qu'il ignora les cris de désespoir de son vis-à-vis.

« S'il te plaît, dit le second, en se retrouvant à genoux sur le tapis en une pirouette élégante. Aide-moi, Draco, je vais mourir ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si seulement c'était vrai, dit-il, le regardant d'un air ennuyé. Je n'ai absolument aucune baballe à te lancer pour te distraire. Et je n'ai guère envie de faire un quelconque jeu avec toi ! Prends un livre et, si ce n'est pas trop dur, lis ! »

Le brun poussa un glapissement de désespoir et s'effondra sur le tapis orange. Il leva ses yeux vers le plafond, fixant les poutres de bois d'un air faussement intéressé. Un mois auparavant, Draco et lui avaient été engagés par le directeur actuel de Poudlard pour rénover les défenses du château, défenses qui avaient été détruites par Voldemort lors du dernier combat contre Harry Potter. Expert en magie tous les deux, ils étaient souvent demandés pour ce genre de service, mais renforcer Poudlard était un travail de longue haleine. Ainsi, ils avaient tous deux emménagé dans le vieux château durant les vacances d'été pour rénover cette satané bicoque. Mais voilà… La majorité du travail était fait. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que leurs sortilèges soient bouclés, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire avant la pleine Lune, au grand désespoir du brun.

« Draco, gémit le jeune homme, toujours couché sur le tapis. Joue avec moi, s'il te plaît… »

Le blond gronda, plus qu'agacé.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Nel, » dit-il, lisant toujours.

Ledit Nel eut une moue agacée et, doucement, se mit à quatre pattes pour avancer vivement vers le blond. Il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et mit son menton entre ses deux genoux. Le blond bougea son livre et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du jeune homme.

« S'il te plaît, Draco, dit le brun, l'air suppliant. Joue avec moi… »

Le blond secoua la tête.

Il adorait Nel, mais il était parfois si enfantin.

« Bon, d'accord, dit-il. À quoi veux-tu jouer ? »

Nel bondit presque de joie.

« J'aimerais…, dit-il, hésitant. Enfin, Poudlard est grand… Jouer à cache-cache ? »

Draco faillit dire non. Cache-cache. Que voilà un jeu enfantin et stupide… Mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce sourire tendre.

« D'accord, dit-il. Tu te caches et je compte… »

Le brun eut une moue.

« Je te chercherais, » promit le blond, se rappelant d'une partie de cache-cache où il l'avait laissé croire qu'il jouait alors qu'en fait, il lisait un livre dans sa chambre.

Le brun sourit et bondit. Les mains derrière le dos, ses cheveux encadrant son ravissant visage, il eut encore plus l'air d'un enfant. Il se pencha sur le blond et baisa ses lèvres avec innocence.

« Merci », dit-il, son visage encore fort proche de l'autre.

Et sans attendre, il tourna les talons, partant se cacher, sans même remarquer le trouble du blond.

* * *

Nel entendait Draco compter, malgré la distance. Peut-être la magie était-elle responsable, mais il l'entendait. Aussi courrait-il aussi vite que possible pour trouver la cachette parfaite. Une partie de cache-cache, à Poudlard, pouvait durer des heures. Mais Draco le trouvait toujours très vite, Nel ignorait pourquoi. En fait, à la réflexion, c'était Draco qui l'avait trouvé, des années plus tôt. Couvert de boue et de sang, il l'avait pris dans ses bras comme un chaton égaré et il s'était occupé de lui depuis ce jour sombre. Grâce à Draco, Nel était heureux. Au début, on avait essayé d'empêcher le blond d'avoir sa garde… Mais Nel avait hurlé comme un dément quand on avait essayé de l'éloigner du blond. Il voulait rester avec lui. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Alors il y était allé, malgré la désapprobation des personnes qui 'ne voulaient que son bien'. 

Depuis, Nel faisait tout avec Draco. Il dormait, mangeait, se lavait… il ne se voyait pas faire quelque chose sans Draco. C'était son ombre, son point de repaire. Il avait besoin de lui pour vivre, pour rire. Il n'était bien qu'avec lui. Le blond avait essayé de mettre de la distance au début de leur cohabitation. Mais cela avait rendu Nel si malheureux qu'il avait vite arrêté. Et depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Draco s'occupait de lui comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et peut-être était-ce le cas, à ces yeux.

Mais Nel était loin de penser à tout ça alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs. Draco avait cessé de compter, signe qu'il était après lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde ! Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver une cachette. Sans hésiter, Nel ouvrit la première porte qui lui tombait sous la main. Il fit irruption dans un placard et préféra sortir. Il regarda autour de lui et partit en courrant vers la seconde porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba sur une pièce totalement vide. Tous ce qu'il y avait, c'était une trappe au sol.

Bien qu'étonné, Nel n'hésita pas plus avant de soulever la trappe et de se jeter dedans. Il poussa un léger cri en s'apercevant de la distance entre la trappe et le sol, mais fut soulagé d'atterrir dans un tas de poussière. Il toussa un long moment avant de regarder autour de lui. Visiblement, il y avait eu une plante… Une grande plante. Il lui était tombé dessus mais elle était desséchée et morte depuis longtemps. Rassuré, il sauta sur ses jambes et alla franchir la porte qu'il voyait. Draco ne le retrouverait jamais là, il en était persuadé ! Amusé, il franchit d'autre salle en riant gaiement à l'idée de piéger Draco. Il traversa, à son grand étonnement, une salle dont le sol ressemblait à un échiquier géant. Il fut cependant soulagé de ne voir aucune pièce. Il était nul aux échecs… Il ne comptait même pas les parties perdues contre le blond.

À cette pensée, une moue boudeuse apparut sur son visage, mais il préféra la chasser de son esprit plutôt que de s'en inquiéter. À la place, il courut jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Il en traversa encore deux, de petites tailles, avant d'arriver dans une autre bien plus grande. Il ne sut trop pourquoi, elle lui fit froid dans le dos. Haletant, il regarda un long moment la pièce presque vide. Tous ce qu'il y avait, c'était un miroir. Un miroir qui lui glaça le cœur. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression étrange d'y avoir déjà jeté un œil ?

Déglutissant, Nel hésita à approcher. Draco n'aimait pas qu'il regarde là-dedans. Dans un miroir… Il disait que ce n'était pas bien. Pourtant, lui, il se regardait souvent, dans un miroir. Pourquoi était-ce dangereux ? Piétinant sur place, Nel regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. En quoi un miroir pouvait-il être dangereux ? Il eut soudainement envie de le savoir. Aussi avança-t-il d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Et encore un autre. Et peu à peu, il apparut dans la surface claire, ses yeux regardant avec avidité lui-même.

En fait, il n'y avait rien d'effrayant. C'était toujours lui qu'il voyait. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille, les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes lunettes rondes, le même corps mince et élancé. Alors pourquoi Draco refusait-il qu'il se regarde ? Il eut une moue boudeuse et s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand quelque chose attira son attention. Son reflet n'avait pas eu la même mimique que lui. Surpris, il s'approcha, se retrouvant juste devant lui. Il eut un sursaut en s'apercevant que les lunettes rondes de l'autre étaient brisées. Penchant la tête sur le côté, Nel continua de le fixer avec effarement. Les cheveux de l'autre poussaient, devenant longs, sales et ternes. Son visage sembla devenir plus mince et ses yeux prirent une lueur démente qui fit peur à Nel. Il voulu reculé, mais il en fut incapable. À la place, il regarda les vêtements de l'autres s'allonger, se déchirer et devenir blanc. Des liens entourèrent ses poignets et ses chevilles, le reliant à un mur. Puis, plus rien ne changea.

Pendant un instant, Nel crut que c'était fini. Mais soudainement, son reflet bondit en avant et Nel cria. Il tomba en arrière alors que son reflet criait comme un fou, tapant sur la surface du miroir, comme pour essayer de l'atteindre. Nel eut peur et recula, tremblant. Mais l'autre n'avait pas disparu. Il tapait, de plus en plus fort et des fissures apparaissaient sur la surface du miroir. Nel gémit, reculant à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il finit par tourner le dos au miroir et il entendit un bruit de cassure. Persuadé que l'autre était derrière lui, il s'élança à travers les différentes pièces, tentant de fuir cet être qui lui faisait si peur. Arrivé sous la trappe, il ne sut comment, il lévita jusqu'à l'ouverture et put ainsi regagner le couloir, non sans avoir refermé la trappe. Il s'élança dans Poudlard, terrorisé, pour percuter vivement Draco.

« He bien, dit le blond. Où coures-tu, ainsi ? Tu n'es donc pas caché ? »

Draco souriait, mais rapidement il eut l'air plus sérieux en avisant l'expression terrorisée de Nel.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco, l'air préoccupé.

Nel ne répondit pas et, les larmes aux yeux, se blottit contre Draco. Le blond arqua un sourcil et, sans plus poser de question, souleva le jeune homme pour le porter jusqu'à leur appartement. Il finirait bien par savoir ce qui troublait ainsi son jeune compagnon. Il ne pouvait jamais lui cacher quelque chose… Oui. Il finirait par savoir.

* * *

Il avait fallu un long moment avant que Nel n'explique au blond ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais lorsque le jeune homme eut fini d'expliquer à son vis-à-vis, Draco n'eut pas la réaction qu'attendait Nel. Il ne fut pas calme, ni consolateur. Loin de là. 

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas regarder dans un miroir ? cria Draco, furieux.

– Mais je…, dit Nel, reculant de quelques pas, surpris de voir son ami si énervé.

– Il n'y a pas de 'mais je' ! rugit Draco, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer. Tu ne dois jamais regarder dans un miroir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu ne dois jamais regarder ! »

Nel sentit une immense frayeur s'insinuer en lui alors qu'il regardait le visage rouge de colère de son ami. Son cœur accéléra et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Mais… je ne savais pas, hoqueta-t-il, pleurant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer… Je pouvais pas… deviner ! »

Draco le lâcha et Nel sanglota encore. Le blond voulut essuyer ses larmes, mais, sans lui laisser le temps, Nel partit en courrant pour aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il fallut un long moment au blond pour se remettre.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être violent avec Nel. Seulement il avait été clair avec lui : il ne devait jamais regarder dans un miroir ! Soupirant, Draco alla s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait au début de la journée. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il s'occupait de Nel. Sept ans qu'il veillait sur lui, qu'il passait son temps avec lui. Sept ans qu'il le bordait le soir, le lavait, le nourrissait… Au début, cela l'avait dérangé, d'avoir ce grand enfant sur les bras. Mais avec le temps… il s'était attaché. Il aimait son sourire, son innocence, sa fraîcheur. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Et c'était bien ça, le problème. S'il ne l'avait pas tant aimé, il le laisserait regarder dans un miroir. Mais voilà, il l'aimait. Il était fou de lui. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans Nel. Alors le laisser partir… Cette simple pensée le terrorisait. Il ne se voyait pas sans Nel. C'était impensable, inimaginable.

Sept ans auparavant, à Poudlard, Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort, après un long et pénible combat. Couvert de sang et blessé, le jeune héros avait hurlé à en perdre la voix, sous les yeux des Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre. Et alors qu'il hurlait, du fond de sa gorge vint une lumière éblouissante. Elle surgit dans la nuit boueuse, sous le regard de tous, étonné. Et cette petite lueur, soudainement, prit forme humaine, pour devenir un autre Harry Potter, au visage rempli d'innocence. Dès qu'il le vit, Draco eut envie de le protéger. De prendre soin de lui. De l'aimer. Ainsi, quand certains Mangemorts voulurent le tuer, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s'interposer. Ce fut sans doute pour ça que Nel s'accrocha ensuite à lui. Pour ça qu'il se lova dans ses bras, sous le regard de tous, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Harry Potter ne répondait plus à rien.

Des études furent lancées pour déterminer qui était Nel. Et après quelques mois durant lesquels le jeune homme ne cessa de réclamer Draco, on découvrit que celui-ci était en fait Harry Potter. Ou une partie de Harry Potter. C'était son inconscient. Cette partie de lui, trop horrifiée par la guerre et par les crimes, était sortie d'elle-même, pour s'éloigner de tout cela, condamnant Harry Potter à une folie totale. Le jeune héros dut être enchaîné pour sa propre sécurité, alors que quelque part dans Ste Mangouste, Nel, représentant de l'innocence incarnée, déclarait vouloir vivre avec Draco Malfoy. Ce fut un choc, pour le monde sorcier et tout particulièrement pour les amis du Survivant. Mais Nel était intraitable !

_« Je veux aller avec Draco ! Et avec personne d'autre ! »_

Face à l'entêtement du jeune homme, personne ne put le lui refuser et Nel partit en compagnie du blond. Celui-ci fut un certain temps ennuyé mais il ne tarda pas à tomber amoureux. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Il était si gentil, si tendre… Et lui, qui n'avait plus personne, aurait été bien égoïste de refuser l'amour de Nel. Mais Nel était un enfant. Peut-être pas de corps, mais d'esprit. Le désir et l'amour – ou en tout cas, l'amour physique – lui étaient inconnu et il n'imaginait même pas que les petits baisers qu'il donnait à Draco puissent l'exciter.

Et cela rongeait Draco. Le pire était sans doute le probable départ de Nel. Car si Nel revoyait Harry Potter, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ceux-ci ne refassent qu'un. Et cela, c'était inconcevable, pour le blond. Il se fichait que Harry Potter soit enchaîné à Ste Mangouste, complètement fou… Ce qu'il voulait, c'était garder Nel avec lui. Rien que pour lui ! La vérité, c'était qu'il aurait laissé partir Nel s'il n'avait pas douté un instant que la haine du brun empêche toute relation entre eux. Mais ces disputes répétées, alors qu'ils étaient du même côté… Et les nombreuses fois où Harry lui avait crié qu'il le détestait… Draco n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'entre eux, c'était impossible. Alors il préférait garder Nel…

Un coup, frappé à la porte de leur appartement, le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il hésita un long moment avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il finit par lâcher un 'entrez' de mauvaise grâce.

Étrangement, il ne fut même pas surpris de la voir entrer. Si Nel avait regardé dans un miroir alors Harry l'avait vu. Et si Harry l'avait vu, il avait dû avoir un comportement suffisamment étrange pour l'alerter. Aussi garda-t-il une expression neutre en regardant Hermione G. Weasley entrer. Depuis sept ans, elle s'acharnait à convaincre Draco d'amener Nel à Ste Mangouste. Et depuis sept ans, il répondait toujours non.

« Granger, dit-il, malgré son mariage avec la belette.

– Malfoy, dit-elle, tout en s'installant face à lui. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là… »

Draco hocha de la tête, bien qu'avec difficulté.

« Oui, je sais, dit-il. Tu as fait vite, pour venir à Poudlard…

– J'avais des raisons de me presser, déclara la jeune femme. Nel a regardé dans un miroir… »

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer, incapable de faire plus.

« C'est un accident, je suppose…

– Bien entendu, répondit le blond. Je l'ai grondé d'avoir fait ça… Il ne recommencera pas ! »

Hermione poussa un soupir.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de le laisser regarder ? »

Draco se contenta de serrer les dents et la jeune femme sourit.

« Pourquoi ai-je seulement posé la question ? dit-elle. Parce que tu l'aimes, tout simplement… »

Le blond se tendit dans son siège.

« Oui, tu l'aimes… et Nel t'aime également. Mais pas de l'amour que tu veux…

– L'amour que Nel me donne me suffit !

– Non, il ne te suffit pas ! dit la jeune femme. Et tu le sais très bien. Tu as envie de lui. Tu veux pouvoir le toucher, l'aimer totalement. Mais Nel est un enfant. Si tu le touches, il ne comprendra pas. Ce serait comme… comme violer un enfant et tu ne le peux pas ! »

Draco serra encore plus les dents et les poings.

« Tais-toi, dit-il, difficilement.

– Tu sais que j'ai raison, dit-elle. Tu ne peux pas le garder éternellement, cela te fait plus de mal que de bien, Malfoy…

– Tais-toi !

– C'est un enfant qui ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui cries dessus quand il regarde dans un miroir, pourquoi tu es crispé quand il se glisse dans ton lit, pourquoi tu préfères te doucher seul plutôt que de commettre l'irréparable…

– TAIS-TOI ! cria Draco, se levant d'un bond. Je ne te permets pas ! »

Hermione resta sereine, le regardant simplement.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, répéta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas le garder éternellement… »

Ils se regardèrent tous deux, comme pour essayer de convaincre l'autre qu'ils avaient raison. Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Nel arriva, regardant les deux autres d'un air innocent.

« Draco ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ? »

Le blond sursauta et le regarda. Il lui fit un sourire, bien que difficilement, pour ensuite le prendre contre lui.

« Pour rien, Nel, dit-il. Hermione et moi discutions de choses agaçantes… »

Nel s'accrocha à lui, lançant un regard coléreux à Hermione.

« Laissez-nous un peu tranquille ! » dit-il, l'air plus enfantin que jamais.

Hermione se contenta de pousser un soupir, tout en les regardant.

« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, Draco, dit-elle. Cela fait déjà Sept ans… »

Le blond ne répondit pas, préférant serrer Nel contre lui avec possessivité.

Hermione soupira de plus belle et quitta la pièce, consciente qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter plus.

* * *

Si le but de Hermione était de hanter Draco, celle-ci avait parfaitement réussi. De jour comme de nuit, il ne cessait de penser à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. Les bains, les nuits et les repas avec Nel étaient tendus car les mots de Hermione tournaient en lui comme une petite chanson agaçante. Souvent, il lui arrivait de regarder Nel jouer dans son coin en pensant qu'elle avait raison. Mais quand il venait près de lui pour chercher un peu de douceur, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'amener à Ste Mangouste. Aussi, à la place, il essayait de se distraire et pour se faire, se promenait dans Poudlard en compagnie de Nel. 

Quelque chose vint le sortir de ses pensées ennuyeuses très rapidement : les sortilèges pour les protections de Poudlard étaient enfin arrivés à maturation et des ondes bleutées entouraient tout le château. Peu dangereux pour eux qui étaient la cause des évènements, ils admiraient ensembles les tours parcourues d'ondes, les pierres luisantes ou encore les escaliers qui semblaient se déplacer plus vite que d'habitude. Poudlard semblait soudainement magique, dans tous les sens du terme. Pendant de longues heures, ils avaient pris plaisir à se promener dans le château désert, regardant tout avec plaisir. Dans ces moments, la main de Nel dans celle de Draco lui faisait tout oublier.

Mais la nuit venue, une fois couché près de son ami, les paroles de Hermione revenaient encore, plus forte que jamais. Il sentait la respiration de Nel, son corps chaud contre le sien. Et la douleur de ne pas pouvoir le toucher le saisissait. Plus que jamais…

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés et Nel était devenu une idée obsédante aux yeux de Draco. Il remarquait que, plus le temps passait, plus ses mains avaient tendance à s'égarer sur le brun, comme si les mots de Hermione avaient réveillé ce Désir qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Et Nel n'avait pas conscience, de tout ça. Il continuait d'agir avec lui comme il le faisait généralement. Le matin, il se réveillait et se lovait contre lui. Après un solide déjeuner, il le quittait sur un baiser et partait jouer dans le parc de l'école… Quand il revenait, pour le dîner, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, Draco recevait à chaque fois un coup au cœur et il devait se brider pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Généralement, Nel insistait pour qu'ils jouent après. Draco l'apaisait toujours pour pouvoir digérer en paix, en premier lieu. Ensuite, après une heure de lecture pour le blond, celui-ci acceptait de distraire son ami jusqu'au souper. Et après cela, ils restaient ensembles, pour discuter, paisiblement. 

Jusqu'à la douche du soir. L'ultime épreuve. Celle où Draco découvrait le corps de Nel, nu, juste près du sien. Celle où Nel lui demandait de sa voix douce de lui laver le dos. Celle où, un soir, n'y tenant plus, Draco se mit à caresser la peau du jeune homme, tout en le lavant. Celle où ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans le cou de Nel qui, insouciant, rit de la sensation que cela lui procurait. Mais Draco ne rit pas. À la place, il l'enlaça pour le plaquer contre lui. Il fit voyager ses mains alors que ses lèvres devenaient plus gourmandes. Il le plaqua contre le mur, le faisant crier de peur, alors que sa bouche s'emparait de celle du jeune homme impérieusement. Il se frotta contre lui avec désespoir alors que Nel lui demandait d'arrêter, car il n'aimait pas ça. Il faillit le retourner pour aller plus loin. Mais un sanglot l'arrêta.

Draco se figea totalement et s'écarta vivement de Nel. Il le regarda, catastrophé, et les paroles de Hermione revinrent, plus frappante que jamais.

_« Non, il ne te suffit pas ! Et tu le sais très bien. Tu as envie de lui. Tu veux pouvoir le toucher, l'aimer totalement. Mais Nel est un enfant. Si tu le touches, il ne comprendra pas. Ce serait comme… comme violer un enfant et tu ne le peux pas ! »_

Il entendit d'autres sanglots, mais il ne venait pas de Nel. Il venait de lui. C'était lui qui pleurait, car il savait… Il savait que ce ne serait jamais comme il le voulait. Son amour, aussi intense soit-il, était voué à l'échec. Parce que Nel était un enfant. Parce que Harry Potter le détestait… parce qu'il n'avait pas de chance, tout simplement.

* * *

Après cet épisode, Nel avait été étrangement calme. Il ne demandait plus à Draco de jouer et parlait peu. Mais c'était surtout pour aider Draco. Car le blond était au plus mal. Depuis cette douche, Draco restait au lit. Il dormait longtemps et le peu de temps qu'il passait éveillé, il réfléchissait. Dans ce genre de situation, il tenait Nel contre lui, en silence. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait demandé pardon à Nel. Ni le nombre de fois où le brun lui avait dit que ce n'était rien. 

Mais en fait, c'était beaucoup. Plus que ne le pensait son ami. Il avait faillit le violer. Il avait faillit répondre à ses plus bas instincts. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle honte. Et jamais il ne s'était autant interrogé sur ce qu'il convenait de faire de Nel. Finalement, six jours après l'incident, il prit sa décision.

Pour l'occasion, il s'était lavé et habillé. Nel avait été étonné de le découvrir en robe de sorcier à son réveil et encore plus quand Draco lui avait fait un sourire doux.

« Nel, dit-il. Viens avec moi… »

Nel avait beaucoup hésité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, Draco l'inquiétait. Pourtant, il avait pris la main que lui tendait le blond et, après avoir enfilé ses pantoufles, il l'avait suivi dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Il l'avait regardé passé trois fois devant un mur avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse. Et, confiant, il n'avait posé aucune question. Lorsque Draco avait ouvert la porte pour l'entraîner à sa suite, il avait obéi et était entré. Mais une panique sans nom l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait remarqué que tous les murs de la pièce étaient couverts de miroirs.

« Draco ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas et ferma la porte.

« Draco ? geignit Nel, paniqué. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Regarde les miroirs, Nel, dit le blond, évitant son regard.

– Mais…, dit le jeune homme. Mais tu disais que…

– Je mentais, dit-il. Tu dois regarder les miroirs, Nel !

– Mais… mais c'est dangereux ! Tu me l'as dit… Tu ne mens jamais… »

Draco secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui. Il passa une main sur sa joue puis son front et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur. Puis, doucement, il le fit pivoter dans ses bras pour le faire regarder le miroir.

« Non ! glapit Nel, terrorisé.

– Si ! », ordonna Draco.

Et il piégea la tête de son ami, l'obligeant à regarder droit devant lui. Nel se débattit un peu, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Et Harry apparut. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Le survivant prit la place du reflet de Nel. Son état procura de la peine à Draco. Il ne l'imaginait pas si décharné, si effrayé. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi… fou !

Tout comme Nel, il eut un mouvement de recul, lorsque Harry se jeta contre la paroi de verre. Il faillit le lâcher et partir avec lui, mais il s'obligea à rester, les mots de Hermione revenant encore et encore.

_« Non, il ne te suffit pas ! Et tu le sais très bien. Tu as envie de lui. Tu veux pouvoir le toucher, l'aimer totalement. Mais Nel est un enfant. Si tu le touches, il ne comprendra pas. Ce serait comme… comme violer un enfant et tu ne le peux pas ! »_

Il n'aurait peut-être jamais Harry… Mais au moins, il ne ferait pas de mal à Nel ! Sur cette pensée, il regarda son ancien ennemi sortir du miroir, à sa grande surprise. Et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il murmura à l'oreille de ce qu'il avait le plus précieux au monde :

« Nel, Je t'aime… »

Il sentit l'autre se tendre, mais avant de le laisser parler, il le poussa vers Harry dont le corps était déjà presque libéré du miroir. Nel cria mais Harry l'attrapa pour simplement le serrer contre lui. Et un étrange tableau se révéla aux yeux de Draco. Celui de deux hommes, parfaitement identiques, mais pourtant si différents. L'un rempli d'horreur, l'autre d'innocence. L'un en bonne santé, l'autre décharné. Alors qu'il les contemplait, il comprit que Nel ne pouvait être avec qu'une seule personne. Car elles étaient un tout. Un frisson le parcourut quand il vit son ami serrer contre lui Harry Potter. Ce dernier leva deux yeux vides vers Draco puis les ferma alors que, dans ses bras, Nel disparaissait. C'en fut trop pour Draco. Il préféra s'enfuir, plutôt que de le voir s'effacer pour toujours.

* * *

La nouvelle avait fait la une des journaux. Harry Potter, le Survivant, était enfin guéri. Le pauvre héros n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il fut donc sous le choc d'apprendre que sept années s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où il s'évanouit dans le parc de Poudlard et celui où il se réveilla dans la Salle sur demande. Il fut encore hospitalisé pour une durée de deux semaines. Pendant ce laps de temps, journalistes et amis s'étaient précipités à son chevet pour féliciter le héros enfin rétabli. Une seule personne resta éloignée de tout cela. 

Draco Malfoy était resté à Poudlard. Pour finir ce qu'on lui avait demandé. La pleine Lune allait arriver et il allait enfin poser la dernière pierre au sortilège. À ce moment-là, il serait heureux de quitter cet endroit qui était bien trop marqué par la présence de Nel pour le laisser serein. Il avait changé d'appartement après le départ de Harry du château. Rester là lui faisait mal. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se comportait bien. Il s'habillait mal, mangeait peu… au grand désespoir des elfes de maison et de Hermione qui lui rendait fréquemment visite.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

– Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des insultes ! répondit le blond. Je n'ai pas envie… Écoute, tu as récupéré ton cher Potter, alors fiche-moi la paix et disparais ! »

Hermione resta un instant silencieuse.

« Tu l'aimes donc tant que cela ? questionna-t-elle, tout en regardant un Draco Malfoy à l'air sombre.

– Que crois-tu, Granger ? Que je l'ai gardé sept ans avec moi pour rien ? Bien sûr, que je l'aime !

– Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de lui en parler ? Cela te fera peut-être du bien… Peut-être qu'en parlant avec Harry, tu comprendrais que…

– Que quoi ? l'interrompit Draco. Que celui que j'aimais n'existe pas ? Ou que j'aime Harry Potter ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller lui parler pour le savoir, Granger. Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé, d'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs. Maintenant pars… Pars et ne reviens jamais…

– Draco, murmura la jeune femme.

– PARS ! cria Draco, se levant d'un bon, le yeux lançant des éclairs et sa baguette levée. Pars immédiatement, tu m'entends ! Va-t'en ! Et ne reviens JAMAIS ! »

Hermione poussa un cri lorsque des vases auprès d'elle explosèrent. Elle préféra quitter la pièce au plus vite, laissant derrière elle un Draco torturé.

* * *

Le soir de la pleine Lune, Draco était à l'extérieur du château. Toutes créatures devaient déserter les murs de la célèbre école pour que le maléfice fonctionne. Par la même occasion, il avait pris ses affaires, prêt à quitter les lieux. Un voyage loin de l'Angleterre le tentait vraiment ! Posté près d'une des pierres du charme, il attendit un long moment que la pleine Lune soit haute. Et lorsque cela arriva, il n'hésita pas un instant à placer la pierre dans le bon axe. Aussitôt, le cercle de magie tracée tout autour de Poudlard s'illumina et une barrière argentée entoura la bâtisse. 

Un long soupir échappa à Draco alors qu'un véritable dôme se dessinait. Il avait réussi. Ils avaient réussi. Poudlard était protégé, pour des années encore.

« Et puisse-t-il le rester, des siècles et des siècles encore… »

Draco s'inclina légèrement, face au château.

« Je ne te pensais pas si cérémonieux, Malfoy, » dit une voix derrière lui.

Le blond se tendit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne précisément alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir ?

« Tu ne dis rien ? demanda Harry, derrière lui.

– Que pourrais-je dire ? demanda Draco, prenant son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule.

– Je ne sais pas… Peut-être pourquoi tu t'es occupé d'une partie de moi pendant sept ans… »

Draco soupira et continua de lui tourner le dos, regardant Poudlard.

« Granger t'a donc tout raconté… Ou… Tu t'es souvenu ?

– Hermione m'a raconté, dit le brun, s'avançant pour se poster à ses côtés. Je ne me souviens de rien, personnellement. Alors ? »

Draco resta un instant silencieux.

« Disons que… je l'ai fait dans un excès de bonté… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me soigne… »

Il lui tourna les talons dans le but de s'éloigner mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner. Draco faillit crier en apercevant le visage de Nel. Mais en moins innocent. Il faillit se jeter sur lui, lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué. Mais l'expression coléreuse le ramena sur terre.

« Lâche-moi, Potter ! dit-il.

– Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer ! » répondit le brun.

Draco gronda. Dans la lumière bleutée des fortifications de Poudlard, le visage de Harry s'armait d'ombres qui lui rappelaient Nel.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris soin de moi ? demanda-t-il. Réponds, Malfoy… Réponds… »

Le ton suppliant du dernier mot fit trembler Draco. Il évita un instant son regard puis revint sur son visage.

« Pour quelle raison, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, le tirant pour le mettre contre lui. Mais réponds-moi… »

Draco frissonna en se retrouvant dans les bras de Harry. Ce fut pire quand ses mains touchèrent ses joues. Mais il n'y résista pas. Il savait que le brun allait le détester pour cela, mais il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour un baiser doux. Et plein d'innocence.

Ce ne fut pas Harry qui le rejeta, mais bel et bien lui qui recula. Pour découvrir un visage surpris, ébahi.

« Parce que tu m'aimes, murmura Harry, se concentrant sur Draco. C'est ce que tu m'as dit… n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, dit Draco, baissant la tête. Je ne t'ai pas dit ça…

– Si tu l'as dit ! répondit le brun. Tu me l'as dit, je le sais ! Je l'ai entendu ! Avant de… de le pousser… De pousser l'autre vers moi, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais. Tu l'aimais ? Ou… »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Tais-toi, Potter, tout ça ne mêle nulle part !

– Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry, attrapant de nouveau son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

– Mais enfin, tu… Nous… Nous sommes ce que nous sommes ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Oui, justement ! »

Il le tira à lui et l'embrassa. Un long baiser qui sembla magique à Draco. Mais ce ne fut peut-être qu'une impression liée aux lumières bleues derrière eux…

« Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, murmura Harry contre ses lèvres. Tu es Draco Malfoy… Je suis Harry Potter… Et je t'aime, moi aussi… »

Draco gronda, se sentant faiblir.

« Mais tu ne me connais pas…

– J'ai vécu avec toi sept ans…

– Tu ne te souviens pas ! contra Draco.

– Maintenant, je me souviens… »

Harry s'écarta légèrement et lui sourit.

« Je me souviens… »

Il embrassa ses lèvres avec la même innocence que Nel autre fois.

« Laisse-nous une chance… S'il te plaît… »

Draco hésita puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais le regretter…

– Parce que t'es un faux jeton, Malfoy… »

Draco grogna et le pinça. Harry éclata de rire et l'embrassa, les lueurs bleutées disparaissant, le sortilège enfin terminé.

* * *

**_-Un certain temps plus tard -_**

« Je m'ennuiiiie ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« S'il te plait… On joue… »

Le blond leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, regardant les yeux verts émeraude de la personne qui serrait ses jambes, le visage entre ses genoux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Nel… Va demander à Harry…

– Que doit-il me demander ? fit le concerné, entrant dans le salon où se déroulait la scène.

– Je veux jouer ! » s'exclama Nel, en bondissant vers Harry.

Le brun rit et souleva le garçon quand il arriva près de lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux blond clair.

« Argh ! Papa, arrêtes, j'ai mis des heures à les coiffer !

– Pauvre petit ! dit le brun, riant. Comptes-tu donc jouer sans te décoiffer ?

– Voui ! dit le garçon. Comme papa ! Il ne se décoiffe jamais…

– Oh, cela, ça dépend de certains moments, » dit Harry, lançant un regard grivois au blond.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour ensuite aller prendre Nel dans ses bras.

« On va jouer ensemble, dit-il à son fils. Mieux vaut ne pas le lui demander, il a l'esprit décalé… »

Harry gronda et les attrapa tous les deux.

« Je ne vous permets pas ! dit-il.

– On se permet tous seuls ! » répondirent les deux blond.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Il les fit tomber d'un habile croche-pied, les deux autres roulant sur le tapis orange du salon. Un grand rire se fit entendre et les trois garçons regardèrent Hermione dans l'entrée.

« Professeur Potter, Professeur Malfoy, vos élèves vous attendent… Cessez de faire les fous et allez donner cours ! Moi, je m'occupe du petit monstre ! »

Les deux hommes eurent un air contrit et se levèrent attrapant leurs sacs et leurs robes de sorcier. Ils embrassèrent leur fils sur le front puis quittèrent leur appartement sous les rires de Hermione.

« Sept ans, c'est ça ? demanda Harry, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs classes respectives.

– Sept ans, oui, dit Draco.

– Quatorze, donc, conclut Harry. Qui avait raison, quant à cette chance ? »

Draco lui tira la langue et Harry l'attrapa entre ses lèvres avant de partir d'un air joyeux.

« Mauvais joueur ! » dit-il.

Draco secoua la tête, souriant. Il lança un 'À tout à l'heure', avant de descendre dans les cachots de Poudlard, le cœur léger.

* * *

FIN. 


End file.
